


One Rainy Day | Seo Changbin

by scarlett_sha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Delinquent, F/M, Fluff, High School, Romance, richandpoor, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_sha/pseuds/scarlett_sha
Summary: In that particular moment where fate masked itself as something ordinary, the two of them were brought together as their fate intertwined into something cruel and perhaps into something magical.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	One Rainy Day | Seo Changbin

PROLOGUE

_**before the rainy season** _

* * *

**Changbin** walked out from the school gate, his strides were slow and heavy. His gaze were fixed on his phone as his fingers were furiously hitting the keyboard.

A small smirk appeared on his chapped lips when Changbin had hit the send button. 

"Seo Changbin!" A loud voice called out for his name. 

Changbin raised his head only to find out that he was now surrounded by a group of students. They were wearing a different school uniform than his.The one who called out for him looked infuriated. The group drew almost all of the other students' attention. 

The boy who Changbin had assumed to be their group leader, tipped his head towards Changbin. 

"Is it him?" 

Next to him stood a tall lanky guy who looked hesitant before he quickly nodded his head. The latter then averted his gaze when his eyes met Changbin's sharp glare. Changbin noticed who it was. 

Changbin locked his phone and put them away into his pants pocket before walking towards them, closing the gap between the group and him. 

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked half-heartedly. 

Without answering his question, the group leader had instructed his members to drag Changbin along with them. Not that Changbin had any problem with the idea. 

He had been receiving a threat from the school principal about his constant fights near the school ground which was said was the reason why the school name is now tainted. 

If Changbin was ever caught getting into another fight, the principal would have suspended him from going to school. 

As both of Changbin's arms were dragged around roughly by the latter's minions, Changbin turned his head to see the school building was now far from where they were.

The sky was too, beginning to turn into a bright orange colour. 

"This is far enough. ." Changbin whispered to himself.

One of the member heard him whispering but could not decipher what he was saying. Before he could ask any further, Changbin's elbow had already landed on the bridge of his nose. 

The other guy who was holding his arm was caught off guard by his friend who is now groaning painfully, both of his hand covering his bleeding nose. 

Changbin wasted no time and punched his stomach. Hard enough for him to be groaning on the ground. 

The other members who were beginning to realize all the commotion Changbin had caused, begun to throw themselves onto him with their fist high up. Ready to land on his face. 

Changbin was quick to dodge any of their attacks. Not a single fist was able collide with his face. Instead, Changbin's fists had landed on theirs. He moved very swifty as if he was not bound by gravity. 

The leader noticed his members were beginning to gave up one by one. He bit his lower lip before throwing his school jacket on the ground. 

"Hyung-nim," the lanky guy tried to stop him.

"Fuck off!" He shouted before running towards Changbin who was still occupied with the other members.

There were doubts running inside his head. However, it did not stop him from trying to defeat the notorious Seo Changbin. 

He knew exactly who Seo Changbin is and what he is capable of doing. 

Changbin is infamous for his indomitable martial art skills. It would only take him a mere seconds to defeat any delinquent groups. Despite not being associate with any groups, Changbin is really close with the Yeongsan Red Devils which is one of the most powerful delinquent group there is right now. 

And with Changbin's help, they become the most feared group of them all. 

If he was able to take down Seo Changbin today, his name would be praised upon and his group could finally take down the Red Devils and his group could conquer their turf. If he succeed. . . if he really did succeed. . .

**_BRUK!_ **

Everything happened so fast. He had just blinked his eyes when he found out that he is now laying on the ground, next to his unconcious members. His left cheek were aching painfully and he could hear static noises due to the sudden concussion. 

Changbin huffed, he bend down his body to pick up his school backpack that was laying on the ground. Chanybin spits near the group leader that was now laughing, looking almost like a lunatic. 

"You," his gaze turned to see the tall figure that was still standing not too far from where he is standing. 

The boy raised both of his hands up and covered his face, his eyes were tightly closed. 

"I'm sorry, Hyung-nim!" He repeated those words almost like a chant. "Please don't hurt me!"

Changbin walked over towards him. The closer he got, the more vivid the boy could hear his heart beating on his chest. It felt like it was about to explode. 

The boy let out a yelp when Changbin had forcefully pulled his collar, leaning closer to his ear. 

"I told you to stay away, didn't I?" Changbin whispered. His voice was laced with intimidation and frustration. 

It was not too long ago when Changbin had caught the boy and his other gang members messing around with the Red Devils turf, causing ruckus and almost ruining their usual meet-up spot. 

It was an unwritten agreement among the other delinquent groups to not mess with each other's turf. If only this runt did not run around complaining to his leader after Changbin had beat him and his gang up. . it would have ended then and there. 

But he just had to be a little bitch about it.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hyung-nim!" He apologizes again. Hoping Changbin would take mercy on him.

Changbin smirked, he could feel the boy shivering upon his every action. "If I see you again, I will actually break one of your bones next. . now scram!"

As soon as Changbin let go of the boy's collar, he immediately sprinted away. Far away from getting near Yeongsan High School. Far away from the Red Devils Mad dog, Seo Changbin.

* * *

**"How** does it taste?" 

Haneul who was still trying very hard to swallow the piece of meat, quickly look at Minho's mother. She had a gentle smile on her face. Upon hearing the question that was directed directly to her, the others were also waiting for her answer now. 

Haneul took a few short breath. She then dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin carefully. Her lips arched into a small smile. 

"It tastes good, Auntie." She lied. The meat was clearly too difficult for her to chew. Let alone to swallow it. 

Minho's mother clapped both of her hands. Her smile grew wider as she happily beamed, "I'm glad you like it!"

"But please, just call me Mother. We are like a family now," Minho's mother added one more piece of half-cooked meat on her plate. 

Her eyes were like the cresent moon. . Haneul thought to herself as she nodded her head. Playing along with what Minho's mother was doing. 

"Sure, Mother."

Haneul looked over to Minho. He was fixed on finishing his meal to notice her staring rather desperately for his help. It was not like it was the first for Haneul. 

Lately Minho seemed distant than he usually is. Sure, they were not really close in the first place but now it felt like he was leaving her to deal with all this mess alone. He would not lend her his help like he usually would. 

"I will let Minho accompany you back home," her father said, his hand rested on her shoulder before giving it a squeeze as if he was reassuring her. "Have fun!"

Haneul wanted to argue with her father's idea. Why would she bother to ride another car for a ride home when she could just go with her father?

Haneul wanted to stopped her father, maybe wailed and stomped her feet just like how any 7 years old would do nowdays to protest against their parents. 

But Haneul knew better than to protest against her father infront of Minho's family. As the only daughter of the Ahn's family, Haneul needed to get her act together.

"Are you ready?" Minho's voice surprised her. 

She did not know since when Minho had been standing behind her. A bored expression was on his face as if he was the only one who was forced into this. 

Haneul cleared her throat. She straighten her back and nodded slightly. Just like a propper lady.

Minho guided her towards the car. The chauffeur had opened the door for the both of them. Minho got inside first without waiting for her to go in before him like he usually would. 

Haneul was certain something must have happened to Minho. Maybe he just had a lot in his mind; she tried to dismay all the negative thoughts that came in her mind. 

The car ride home was awkward. The air between them was stiff despite the mild volumed pop music coming from the radio. 

Haneul pursed her lips. It was awkward but it's not like she was good at starting conversations anyways. Hence, Haneul decided to throw her gaze outside the window and count the number of street lights that they passed by. 

It was almost the tenth street lights when Minho's phone rang, breaking the stiffed air between them. Minho checked his phone almost too quickly. 

From the corner of her eyes, Haneul noticed Minho's lips plastered a lopsided grin. 

It's had been awhile since she saw that smile. . . when was the last time she saw it?

* * *

_**to be continued . . .** _


End file.
